Darkest Hours
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Raven has been having a bad feeling lately, and after a series of bad events, she disappears. When will she return? Years later she comes back, a dark past following her. RaexRob eventuallyCOMPLETED
1. A Tale of Many Sides

Hey everyone, DHM is back…new story too…well just wanted to say I hope you like it, I promise it's gonna get interesting. Yo all know how much I like twists and all so yeah…R&R thanks!

Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be in heaven, but since I'm still in hell, I obviously don't.

Chapter 1: A Tale of Many Sides

Raven closed her eyes as she sat in the early morning light meditating. She could hear the sounds of the other titans waking up in the floors beneath the roof. She remained focused though.

For the past several weeks she had been experiencing a feeling of unease. Although unable to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from, it seemed to be growing stronger with each passing day and this was making her nervous. Normally nothing could bother her, but this feeling was something she had never felt before. It was one of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad. Very Soon.

"Dude…why do you get up so early?" BeastBoy asked when he entered the living room an hour later. Raven was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea, her nerves sending off warning signals. She had no other way to calm herself besides meditation.

"Morning…" Cyborg drawled as he started to make some coffee. None of them ever got up earlier than Raven, and that is how she liked it.

Raven ignoring BeastBoy's question stared out one of the windows. She could see dark clouds rolling in, telling her it would probably begin raining soon. Not at all what she wanted. The black haired girl looked briefly at StarFire and Robin as they entered simultaneously, both muttering good morning's, and Star smiling merrily.

'If only they could feel this dark cloud that is getting stronger with each passing moment.' Raven thought to herself. They had no idea, and she didn't want to say anything, knowing that she herself knew not what was exactly wrong.

"You look tired friend Raven. Does something not bother you?" StarFire asked as she plopped down next to Raven on the couch. In truth, Raven was paler than normal, and she had dark circles beneath her eyes.

"I'm fine." Raven replied still staring out the window quietly. The other Titans noticed her detachment. In truth, over the three years they had been together, she had opened up and been nicer to them all, showing them a side few would ever see, but her sudden distant and quiet behavior, along with the fact that she looked exhausted fueled the worry behind the glance that Robin and Cyborg shared.

Over the past three years, Cyborg had taken on a brotherly role towards Raven, and in turn she opened up to him more so than the others. He'd back her up if she needed it, but since she had no problems with any of them, she rarely needed his help with anything.

Raven jumped a little when the dark clouds let out a loud bang of thunder. Taking a steadying breath, she stood and went to the window where she gazed out at the sheets of water that now fell from the clouds above.

Cyborg and Robin exchanged another worried look. Raven had never jumped at the sound of thunder.

"Hey Cy, bet I can beat you at a game of Mario Cart." Taunted BeastBoy as he tried to lighten the mood. Star, being her cheerful self jumped up and down happily as Cyborg and BeastBoy sat down to play a video game.

A loud alarm went off, and the groans of BeastBoy were heard as Robin shouted, "Titans, Go!"

Finally reaching the city, the Titans tried their best to ignore the torrential downpour beating upon them. They were outside a warehouse, and without hesitation broke down one of the doors and entered, happy to be out of the rain.

"Uh." Raven grunted as without warning she was thrown into the wall of the warehouse after being hit with what appeared to be a long tentacle of an octopus.

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted, and was relieved when she struggled to her feet. "You'll pay for that ugly." Cyborg said as he aimed one of his large guns at the over grown octopus.

The other Titans were spread out around the creature now, and without noticing the fact that it had more than just eight legs, they were quickly outnumbered by the arms attacking them.

Getting to her feet, Raven muttered a curse under her breath. She looked up rubbing her hurt head to see her friends either in the clutches of the beast's arms or trying to fight them off. Star was back into a corner, and Robin was busy jumping over and dodging limbs. BeastBoy struggled first as an elephant in the creatures grasp, and then made himself into a mouse, dropping out of its hold. Cyborg was shooting arms off left and right as an ugly peach colored tentacle flung him through the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, her hands glowing with a dark aura. Several crates nearby flew into the air and hit the creature, forcing it to let go of Cyborg and stop its futile chase of BeastBoy, while Robin and Star were still occupied.

The beast turned its main attack onto Raven, and she flew about, dodging its wild arms. She had counted nearly twenty so far, and then lost track. It was too late to block one of the arms that was swinging towards her, and with a quick swipe she was being knocked into the wall again, only this time it was pinning her their.

The wind knocked from her lungs, Raven struggled to breathe in air. She felt a crushing feeling around her midsection, as she was taken from the wall, and held like a child's doll in the air above her friends.

StarFire saw her friends' dilemma, but was of no use as she blasted bolts of green lightning at it, only to be thrown into Cyborg. Robin had managed to get clear of most of the arms, and was busy helping BeastBoy who was being chased by at least seven arms.

"Raven!" StarFire called out, but was once again knocked back into Cyborg as she tried to come to her friends' aid.

"Stay…back…" Raven finally managed to say between gasps for air. She didn't want Star, her best friend, to get hurt because of this thing. She couldn't even find the air or strength to mutter her incantations or spells.

"Hold on!" she heard BeastBoy yell before all went black due to lack of air.

The Titans had watched her pass out. They were angry now, and StarFire was thoroughly pissed that it had hurt her friend.

StarFire's eyes turned a deep green, and she began attacking the creature relentlessly, followed by BeastBoy, Robin, and Cyborg. The team attacked the creature head on, hoping to destroy it soon.

Cyborg and StarFire finally delivered a painful blow, and the creature, swinging its arms wildly released Raven, only to send her limp body catapulting into a pile of crates. The creature created a large hole in the wall nearest it, its legs crashing about as it dove into the water near the docks and disappeared.

"Raven…Dude, is she alright?" BeastBoy questioned as he came up to stand by Cyborg who was checking Raven's limp body for injury.

"How is friend Raven? She is okay is she not?" Star asked as she looked over Cyborg's shoulder at her friend.

"I think she broke a couple of ribs, but other than that she should be alright." Cyborg said as he and Robin lifted her light body from the broken mess of crates.

"Robin, will she be all right?" StarFire asked as he walked past her, following Cyborg who had the girl's limp body in his arms.

"I hope so…" Robin said in a detached voice as StarFire and BeastBoy followed them from the warehouse, and made their way back to the T-Tower in the pouring rain.

It had been four days since the Titans fight with the creature, and Raven had come to only briefly before passing out again. Besides the fact that she had three broken ribs and a concussion, she seemed alright.

When she'd finally come to, Cyborg would force her to drink a foul smelling soup, and then she would fall back to sleep almost immediately. During her few moments she was awake, she saw that every time she'd come to, a different person would be by her side as if in shifts. She was glad when she saw Robin most of the time, but refusing to admit to herself that she cared for him more than she let on.

On the fifth day she finally woke with a bit more strength, and was glad to see Robin at her bedside. He gently helped her to sit up, and she could tell that he hadn't gotten much sleep. He had dark rings around his eyes, or what she could see of them beneath his mask.

Cyborg came in after Robin called for him, and forced her to swallow another fowl concoction.

"Friend Raven has finally waked up!" Shrieked StarFire as she burst through the door. Wincing at the sudden loud sound, her head began to ache dully, and without hesitation, Robin smiled at her tiredly, and ushered the ecstatic Tamaranian from the room.

"How long have I been out?" she asked when she and Cyborg were finally alone.

"You've been out for four days." He said taking her finished bowl from her and setting it one a tray. "Yo broke a few ribs and you've got a concussion so you gotta take it easy for a while." He said handing her a cup of herbal tea, the kind she liked.

"No arguments there." She muttered almost cheerfully. She felt like she had been punched all of a sudden, as that dark feeling washed over her again, and she could feel herself getting dizzy. She wanted to throw up. The feeling that engulfed her was twice as bad as it had been before her injury.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked as he watched her inhale sharply and try to calm herself, noting the fact she had just gone even more deathly pale.

"I don't know. When I figure it out though, I'll tell you. I don't know what it is right now though, but I will find out. Otherwise it will happen very soon and it will be very bad." She said in a distant voice that sounded not like hers at all, but that of someone in a trance.

"O..k…a…y…" Cyborg said a bit confused. "I'll let you get some rest." He said standing and leaving with the tray, saying goodbye at the door.

Raven sighed to herself after he had gone. She had a bad feeling of what, or who was behind bad omen. "I truly hope that it isn't her." Raven said in a low whisper, dreading to say the name of the one she despised either the same, or worse than her father.


	2. It Takes Two to Tango, The Dance of Doub...

Oh this chapter is gonna be interesting. A little fast paced, but I leave you at a cliffhanger, so sorry all.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be sitting here writing my thoughts, I'd be making

them the next episode of the show.

Chapter 2: It Takes Two to Tango, The Dance of Doubles

Raven had finally gotten her strength back. She had woken once again around seven in the morning, and felt the presence of the other titans already up and about. Since no one was with her at the moment she stood on shaky legs. She had made her way shakily out the room, ignoring the stabs of pain at her jerky movements. She didn't have the strength to fly yet, and so she was stuck to the more painful method of transportation.

Raven looked away when she entered the living room. She had caught a glimpse of Robin and StarFire making out on the couch. Taking a steadying breath she went into the kitchen and began getting her tea ready. BeastBoy bounded in, and slid to a halt.

"Dude, Raven, your awake!" BeastBoy yelled enthusiastically, then shut up after Raven shot him a dark look that would have destroyed cement. "S…sorry…" he muttered quickly making hi sway out in reverse.

Raven sighed, then bit her bottom lip when she reached up to the cabinet for her mug. The pain that shot through her made her eyes blurry with unshed tears of pain. She took several steadying breaths, then jumped when she heard Robin's voice behind her.

"You okay?" Robin asked as he walked into the kitchen.

She glared at him, quickly throwing the feeling of pain out the window. She muttered a fine as she took her tea and walked from the kitchen.

"Same as ever." Robin muttered as he got a cup of coffee. Cyborg entered a couple seconds later. "You cooking breakfast?" he asked taking a sip of his hot, steamy coffee.

"Yeah, I gotta go check on Rae though." He said pulling out a couple of plates from one of the cabinets.

"No need. She's already up and about and pissed as usual." He muttered in reply and left leaving an annoyed Cyborg.

Raven walked into the living room once more. StarFire jumped up from her seat on the couch to give her hug. Raven glared at her, knowing full well how much pain would come from that simple thought. Star, obviously hurt sat back down on the couch with a hurt look on her face. Raven simply ignored it and went and sat down Indian style infront of the window.

Hissing in pain as she sat, Raven took a steadying sip of her tea. She heard Robin and BeastBoy enter discussing some random thing. Cyborg followed shortly after, yelling "What do you mean?"

Cyborg stopped short when he noticed Raven's turned back by the window. "What the hell are you doing out of bed!" Cyborg shrieked as he stormed towards her.

"Be quiet." She said in a cold and distant voice. Cyborg was even more furious.

Meanwhile, Robin was back at Star's side. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing her scared and hurt look.

"Friend Raven gave me look of darkness. She gave me a look of scaredness." StarFire said looking nervously at the back of the other girl.

"Raven, what's the deal?" Robin asked angrily as he stalked towards her along side Cyborg.

Raven ignored them. She began glowing a dark color, and her body lifted into the air about a foot off the ground, and it turned to face them. He eyes were a darker shade of purple and seemed glassy and distant.

"Dude!" BeastBoy shrieked hiding behind Star who was sniffling.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Cyborg said hesitating to approach her. Robin had stopped a foot behind Cyborg and watched as her sitting body floated past them and into the middle of the room where she lowered once again to the floor.

"Damn…" Raven muttered shaking her head, trying to clear it.

"What the hell?" Cyborg asked looking at the equally confused Robin.

Raven blinked several times, losing the look that had been in her eyes. "Why does this have to happen to me?" she groaned as she looked at her cup of tea that was still where she had been sitting. It glowed for a moment then flew towards her. She gripped it and took a sip, steadying her nerves that were sizzling.

Raven had just noticed the four Titans staring at her like she had three heads. She seemed sad for a moment, her eyes clouding with tears. "Guys…" she couldn't go on, knowing she'd break down.

"Rae?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

Raven stood, wincing in the pain that shot through her body. She closed her eyes momentarily, and felt her bones heal slowly. "Much better." She said, then focused on the way she had left her room. Instantly, several things appeared infront of her on the ground.

Raven looked at her suitcase, mirror, and another bag. She looked at the four people staring at her with wide eyes.

"What's going on? What's your stuff doing out here?" Robin asked as he and Cyborg stood side by side.

Looking down at her things, she sighed weakly. "Please, trust me. If I don't go now, something bad will come here, and all of you won't survive the night." She said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Cyborg demanded, equally confused as the others.

"Is Friend Raven leaving?" Star asked looking confused.

"I have to go for awhile. When I defeat…"She broke off, not daring to say the person's name and then continued, "When I defeat my personal enemy I will come back. None of you will be safe while I'm here. I'm all she wants, and she won't stop until she has me. You must understand, this is a personal battle that not one of you could survive. She's already here in the city. I have to leave now." Raven said looking at each of their shocked faces.

Robin was about to say something, but was cut off when she said, "Goodbye." She was surrounded by a dark cloud and she disappeared in the blink of an eye, and the cloud disappeared. All the titans could do is stare blankly where she had been.

Raven hated leaving the people she saw as family, and the person she cared for more than her own life, and that's exactly why she had to leave. To save them from the pain she would endure if she herself stayed.

Raven traveled from continent to continent, training herself at different places, and gaining control of her emotions. She was puzzled as to why her enemy was no longer following her, but that gave her time, although it scared her as to what it was up to.

She had finally gotten the best that she could while on the planet Earth, and with a heavy heart, she made her way too many of the planets she had been to in the past. She trained for months at a time at each one.

Her training had taken a total of two years. She wondered how her friends were, had they found a way to release Terra? Did they find someone to replace her? She'd kill them if they had touched the stuff that she had left in her room.

Raven was beyond nervous as her petite body landed on the street infront of the T-Tower. She had been away for two years and half. What had happened in her absence? The tower was still there in good shape too.

The eighteen year old dark haired girl looked exactly as she had two years ago. Deep purple eyes, and shoulder length black hair. She wore almost the same clothes. Her cape was still the same, but now she wore a long sleeved black shirt and black pants.

She hoped everyone was alright, and with as much courage as she possessed, she walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited for several moments, and no one answered so she fazed into the living room.

Raven almost cried when she saw that nothing had changed. She set her bags on the ground and turned in a circle, taking in everything. She sensed them elsewhere in the tower, and heard an alarm go off.

She had been facing the window when the Titans raced in.

"Who are you?" she heard Robin demand. Taking a deep and steadying breath she turned around. What she saw nearly stopped her heart right then and there. Standing next to Robin, StarFire, Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Terra, was exactly who she dreaded. The person she had been training to defeat.

She suddenly knew why her enemy had stopped following her. She also knew that she was in deep shit, she'd have to convince her 'family' who she truly was. Standing in front of her was her worst nightmare. Standing infront of her was her worst enemy. Standing in front of her was an image of her very self, only wearing her old outfit and the evil grin that lighted her face brought rage to the surface as Raven glared at Moon.

Sorry, I had to leave ya all wondering. Any of you brilliant people can probably connect the dots. Sorry I sped it up so much, I just wanted to get the point. I'll be filling in the blank soon enough.

Who is Moon? Why does she look like Raven? Are they related? What is the personal problem between the two? Raven the dark side, Moon the light. Raven the friend, Moon the enemy. Oh the sweet irony.

Mischievous as always,

-DHM-


	3. Moon's Translucency

Hey everyone, glad to know you all liked chaps 1 and 2. Everyone likes my stories, except for like one or two pple who can't grasp a single concept, (glares at stupid pple, especially in fic Paradise Lost) Anyways, hope you enjoy, and for all those reading my other fics, I will be updating soon

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be sitting here thanking my reviewers….

What happened last chap:

She suddenly knew why her enemy had stopped following her. She also knew that she was in deep shit, she'd have to convince her 'family' who she truly was. Standing in front of her was her worst nightmare. Standing infront of her was her worst enemy. Standing in front of her was an image of her very self, only wearing her old outfit and the evil grin that lighted her face brought rage to the surface as Raven glared at Moon.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Moon's Translucency

"So this is where you've been hiding Moon." Raven muttered as she glared at her identical self. Her violet eyes were burning with hatred, and even annoyance as she glared at her, ignoring the fact that the Titans had separated themselves from the two, and were now standing a bit of a ways off looking from one to the other.

"Hiding? I wouldn't say that. It's more like biding." The one addressed as Moon stated. She wore what had been Raven's old outfit, and she looked exactly like the real Raven who had gotten herself a new wardrobe.

"Biding your time?" Raven asked mockingly. The two seemed to be having a battle of the wills as they glared at eachother and spoke as if the other was just a pesky fly. "Then again, you were always one to stab others in the back as I recall."

"Haven't you become the smart one." Moon teased evilly. "I guess my game is up. Too bad, me and the team were having so much fun…" her voice dripped with venom as she glanced at the Titans who were just barely grasping the whole situation as it was.

"Since the game is up, you might as well show them your true, and hideous form." Raven drawled, faking a yawn. "Then again, I returned because I am ready to fight you, so it makes no difference to me if you look like me. I'll still enjoy beating your sick ass."

The Titans were moving their heads from one to the other, as if watching a game of tennis. They were beginning to understand that the one they had known for the last year or so, was actually not the true Raven that they all knew. To top it all off, it seemed as if the real Raven had gotten both a personality and wardrobe makeover.

"So does this mean that Friend Raven is not truly Friend Raven?" StarFire asked as she looked from one to the other, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"No Star, me, being me, I have been known you for three years. The last two I've been training to beat this bitch. This is my sister," Raven said glaring, and holding out her hand, a dark shadow formed and elongated into the form staff. The shadow solidified, and became a shiny black metal with inscriptions along it as the staff ended in a crescent moon on the top. She finally added, "Moon."

"You will suffer for the problems you have caused all of us at home. I figured you'd come back so I came here and waited." Moon glared angrily at her sister. "I might as well oblige your wish then." The identical said with a sigh, and was surrounded by a red glowing energy. When the red energy died away, Moon, the real Moon was left standing there.

The girl had long, pure white hair down to her waist. It was tied back into a ponytail, and her fierce crystal blue eyes shown with intensity behind the pieces of white hair that had escaped the ponytail and now hung by her face. She wore black pants a bright red tank top. Her body seemed to have a red tint to it, while Raven's held a dark tint of black. The siblings stared for a long moment, until Moon made the first move against what any would say, her complete opposite.

The titans were now hiding behind the random pieces of furniture that were either not flying through the air or burning. They had tried to enter the fight, but were blocked first by a red shield from Moon, then a black one from Raven.

As it was, StarFire was holding her head between her knees, her arms covering it against the random rain of debris. Robin kept popping his head up from behind the overturned couch and kept ducking in order to miss the flying objects which included chairs, pillows, and to BeastBoy's and Cyborg's terror, their TV. Terra and BeastBoy were hiding behind a fort of kitchen tables as Cyborg kept catching large random objects and adding them to the fort to make it bigger.

Raven had obtained several injuries in their only ten minute battle, as did Moon. Raven had a cut running across her side, a smaller, but still bleeding one on her forehead, and she could tell that her left arm had been dislocated. Moon on the other hand had blood running from a deep gash on her arm and another on her leg. Besides those, she also had what she could feel so far, three broken toes and her entire right hand was broken.

Raven dodged a flying CD, and then an entire music entertainment center. Her eyes turned dark and almost black as she muttered several silent words under her breath. A fierce wind shook the living room of the Titans Tower, and Moon began to have a scared and shocked look on her face.

"How is this possible? It's not possible. What are you doing? This is impossible." She stuttered and rambled as her petite form landed on the ground and she shakily stepped over what was left of part of the couch. Her eyes were wide and the black red tint was fading slightly.

"Yes Moon, I have mastered it, and now you will be my first test subject. You will never harm me or my friends again." Raven said as her own body landed, her cape still in tact, was billowing in the raging wind. "And by the way," She said with a look of murder on her face, her normal monotone voice and attitude back, "Tell daddy dearest he's next."

With that, Raven whispered several more words, and without a second thought, Moon was thrown from the window, engulfed in an emerald green and swirling black mix, her body surrounded by it as it formed a bubble around her, and shot upwards, disappearing from view into the sky.

The wind had disappeared as soon as Moon did, and Raven sighed wearily. She turned to face her friends, finally taking in the disaster of the room. She saw them emerging warily from their hiding places and look at her with complete caution.

"I'm home…I guess…" Was all Raven could say as they watched her.

BeastBoy and Cyborg were the first to recover, both seeming to shout at the same time, "THE TV!!!!"

Robin glanced at the fearful StarFire who was still confused. "Is this really the true Friend Raven?" she asked looking uncertainly at Raven then at Robin and Terra who had come to stand next to Star and Robin.

"Yes, it's me." Raven said as she looked around the room, and everything that was still in decent shape went back to its original place. With a tired sigh she plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes against the questions she knew were going to come, but which everyone feared to ask.

"Sure it's her." Terra said, the sarcasm dripped like venom in her voice. "Just like it was her for a year and a half." She said throwing up her hands in exaggeration. She glanced at BeastBoy who was crying as he searched for the pieces of his TV from around the room.

"Raven?" Robin asked cautiously, unsure of himself.

"She must have come after I left. I'm sorry I had to leave. If I hadn't none of you would be alive right now, and this city would be nothing more than a trash heap." She opened her eyes slowly, first looking at Robin, then letting her eyes travel to Terra and then Star and Cyborg, ignoring the wails of BeastBoy.

"Tell us something only the real Raven would know." Cyborg suggested.

Rolling her eyes, she positioned herself more comfortably on the couch. "Let's see how about three? First, BeastBoy cracks the lamest jokes. Second, Cy and BeastBoy are the only ones who know about the mirror to Nevermore. Three, if any of you have been in my room while I was gone are going to die." She said in an overly annoyed tone.

"Definitely Raven." Cyborg said grinning widely. BeastBoy had stopped wailing and listened to the last part of the conversation, nodding as well.

"You don't mean literally die do you?" BeastBoy asked sheepishly.

Raven glared at him and he shut up to go hide behind Terra. "Terra, do I need to say something about your control or are you content with accepting that all of you were fooled by a bitch from hell?"

Terra glared then sighed.

"Friend Raven!" StarFire finally yelled running over and jumping onto the already sitting Raven. All Raven could do was squeak as she was tackled.

"Ould uh phese geh ouf mey!" Raven almost yelled though her voice was muffled.

"Huh?" Star asked jumping back to sit Indian style on the floor.

"I said could you please get off me." She muttered blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "Missed you too." She said, but held up a hand when Star was about to pounce again.

"Good to have you back. I think we should have a talk…later…" Robin said as he surveyed the room. "After we clean this place up." He sighed as he picked up a broken CD. "We should clean up later too, I think we all could use some rest." He looked tired and still trying to figure something out.

"Yes, let us take part in the hour of rest." Star said happily jumping up and bounding from the room.

"I think I'll clean up for awhile." Raven said standing and brushing off dust from her pants, then biting back a hiss of pain when she moved her arm. She had almost forgotten her injuries, but was rudely awakened to the fact that they were still there.

"Come on Rae." Cyborg said walking over to her. "No one's cleaning anything except for your wounds. You're going to the infirmary." His tone was brotherly and she was glad to hear it.

Muttering a goodbye to the others she followed Cy to the infirmary. Being directed to a metal examining table, she sat down and watched as he pulled things from drawers, coming up with bandages and antiseptic.

"I'll do your side and head, then decide what to do about your arm." He muttered to himself as he dabbed the cotton in his hand to her forehead. Raven ignored the wince of pain that shot through her forehead.

The cut wasn't bad, but Cy insisted on putting a small bandage on it until she could heal herself. At the moment she was too tired to. Finishing that, he went to her side, applying about ten stitches. He had numbed the area, and she could barely feel him stitching her side. She was tired by the time he was done with that, and sighed when he moved to examine her arm.

"I'll wait till I can heal it myself." She said reassuringly. He stared at her skeptically. "Um…" she said looking sheepish for a moment. "Can I talk to you later?" she asked nervously.

"You really have changed, huh?" he practically stated as he watched her. "Sure. Later. For now get some rest." With that he helped her from the table and walked with her, eventually parting ways with her in the hallway near her room, both muttering a goodbye.

Raven made it to her room, and upon entering was glad that her room was dusty. "Moon must have stayed elsewhere." She stated as she laid down on her bed, and as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, hope you liked…I would have gone into more detail during the fight but I've had about three hours of sleep in the last three days so sleep is calling. Anyways, hope you liked!

-DHM-


	4. More Than You'll Ever Know

Hope you all like this chap, I love your reviews. If you have any problems or suggestions please let me know. I love to improve my writing, so thanks!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this right now if I did, so all of you can be happy again.

Chapter 4: More Than You'll Ever Know

Raven walked down the hall yawning a bit. She had been asleep for about three hours, and by now it was eight o'clock in the evening. She heard the rest of the Titans in the living room and headed there. She was surprised by how much they had cleaned up in her absence, and it appeared less of a wreck than it had been. The others didn't notice her until the pile of garbage they were making was lifted into the air and flew out the window towards the city dump.

"Hey Raven." Robin said as he used a broom to sweep a pile of glass into a new pile where the other had been.

"Friend Raven has come to help us partake in the funess of cleaning!" StarFire shouted as she was wiping the dust from what was left of their CD cases.

"Yeah, um Cyborg can I talk to you?" She asked looking at Cyborg ignoring the questioning looks of the others.

"Sure." He said grinning sheepishly and walking towards her.

"It'll only take a few minutes." She said as she walked from the room and into the hallway towards one of the recreation rooms.

"Alright, what is it you wanna know?" Cy asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I want to know what happened while I was gone, and I think you're the most reliable source." She said as she sat down on the ground and began to float about three inches off of the floor.

"A few minutes my ass." He muttered with a forced snort.

"Please?" she asked with a look mixed between begging and sadness.

"Fine." He said and then sat down as well. "Let's see…" he began to think back to the day she had told them she was leaving. "Well, it was about six months after you left when you, I mean Moon showed up. During the six months we looked for information on you whenever we could. We found nothing." Cyborg took on a thoughtful look. "Well anyways, life went on as usual, a couple big busts but nothing too bad."

"That's great, but what else happened?" Raven said with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Well after Moon showed up, we all thought she was you. She told us that she had taken care of the business you had talked about, and told us she wanted a different room. She went on a lot of the missions, but not all of them. She used the same exact powers you have, and acted a little different. She was nicer and more interested in what we were doing."

"Thanks!" Raven said with sarcasm.

"What?" Cy asked grinning. "Well I guess it must have been an illusion."

"Yeah, that's her specialty." Raven said with disgust.

"Well, we all thought it was a little weird, but then again you had been gone for what we thought, six months. Star through her a party and all; she was so naïve she didn't even notice." Cy chuckled. "Really nothing big. She went away for a couple of days every two months. She wouldn't tell us where though."

"I know where." Raven said in a distant tone. Her eyes were shadowed as she bowed her head to look at her hands in her lap.

"So what happened to you?"

"Well," Raven began looking up and at the wall nearby. "I spent several months in different places, usually other planets." She said with a heavy sigh. "I left because I sensed her in the city. I knew she was here to kill me. She would have killed you guys if I hadn't left. The only reason I think she didn't, is because I left and knew I'd come back. I wouldn't have though if she had killed any of you. I was only able to beat her because I learned a very ancient and deadly curse."

"Where did she go though?" Cyborg asked genuinely curious.

"I sent her back to the hell we came from." Raven said glaring at him, daring him to ask anymore.

"I get the point." He said standing. "I'm sure the others wanna talk to ya so let's go back and finish cleaning up. Alright?" he said heading for the door and walking out.

Raven sighed after he was out of view. Her arm still hurt, but she felt better. Closing her eyes she put her opposite hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt a brief moment of pain then it was gone. She tested her arm by moving it. It was sore, but no more blinding pain. Knowing the others were waiting she followed after Cyborg.

It was nearly five hours they spent talking, mostly about who Moon was. Raven tried to get around some of the more indiscreet questions and answer more of the easier ones. She decided it was time to have a cup of tea while the others got coffee. It was about one in the morning and they had decided to watch a movie on the TV that BeastBoy had brought from his room.

Sitting back down in the living room, Raven looked at the boarded up window and out another window at the night sky. The moon was hidden behind a veil of clouds and the stars shown brightly in the sky.

"Friends! What moving pictures are we to see? A movie of Horror or a movie of gladness?" StarFire asked jumping onto the couch enthusiastically.

"Dude, we've gotta watch the Black Beauty!" BeastBoy shouted. Everyone just stared at him for a moment before he asked cluelessly, "What?"

"Why don't we watch the movie of Bears Care!?" Star suggested enthusiastically. They all turned to see Raven's eyes glowing darkly. "It is a popular thing is it not?" Star asked looking around. Everyone wanted to hit her at the moment but refrained.

"Star, the Care Bears is not something we'd be able to stay awake during." Robin said about to laugh. "Why don't we just flip through the channels?" they all nodded their agreement, and by an hour later they were watching a showing of the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

They made it through the first movie, then after a few commercials the second one came on. Terra and BeastBoy were the first two to fall asleep, BeastBoy snoring loudly. Almost towards the end, StarFire fell asleep and leaned against Robin. Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were the last to go. Robin nodded off at the beginning of the third movie, and Cyborg towards the end. Raven was left alone to watch the end of it and turn off the TV. Everyone else was asleep and/or snoring. Sighing she stood and began to place blankets over them.

She had felt lost while she had been away, and she had missed her friends more than anyone would know. She had gained control of all of her emotions, and she had increased her powers as well. Though a part of her was hidden away when she learned the dark, ancient curse that had sent her sister flying from the room. She hadn't even completed the curse, otherwise her sister would truly be dead right now, but alas she was still alive and most likely planning unknown mischief.

_Elsewhere…_

The silver haired girl muttered things under her breath angrily as the healer took care of her wounds. The damned bitch she was muttering about had made her powerless, zapping all of her energy and powers. Now she was as weak as a mortal, but luckily she retained her immortality. As it was, the girl was already near fifty years, but her skin was flawless. She appeared not a day over twenty. She had been thrown into space and without knowing dropped off to her happiness on one of the planets she was respected on. She had told the ruler of the world about her misfortune's, and he, having a personal score to settle with the wench that had done this to her, promised to help her destroy her do goody sister.

Moon kicked the aged healer away as she finished and stalked back towards the throne room. She had plans to discuss, and she would not waist time thanking weaklings for their services.

Upon pushing the large double doors open, she was more than a little shocked to see the person she had least expected, besides that of her sister, standing there talking with the emperor.

"Well now, who do we have here?" Moon said, her voice dripping with venom. She had no idea who she hated worse, little miss do goody, or little mister bad ass. She herself was more of a mix between the two; then again, she was the middle child after all.

"Oh how wonderful, her majesty has decided to grace us with her glorious presence." The man was slightly taller than her with midnight black hair and deep black eyes. "How are you my darling little sister?" he asked seeing the scowl on her face. "What, no hug?" he grinned wickedly as she thought about what she'd do to him if she had her powers.

"Shut the hell up you ass." She said between grinding teeth.

"Play nice children." The emperor said with the smile of a devil on his pale blue face. "I've brought him here to help us since you are currently under the weather. Now that you've both calmed down, kiss and make up and say hello to eachother properly." The emperor loved the bonds of this particular family. It was always amusing to put two or more of them in a room together. They always made such cunning and sarcastic remarks that always ruffled the receiver's feathers, that is if he or she had feathers.

"Hello Moon, long time no kill." The man said bowing mockingly.

"Hello D'Rello. Too bad no one's killed you yet." She muttered glaring at her older brother, and the oldest of the siblings.

D'Rello only grinned at her, and she could tell she'd have to watch him. Yes, he was up to something, and she'd have to watch him very, very closely.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I hope you all enjoyed…I'm sure you are wondering where the hell I came up with Moon and D'rello. Well the name's I have no idea where they came from, and well the sibling part, thought I'd spice it up a bit (cackles evilly).

P.S. to my reviewers:

_Kate Van Helsing:_ It's coming, don't worry. Unless you want me to have Robin randomly stalking her, give me some time

_Nevermoretheraven_: I'm not quite sure. All of my fics I just do whenever I have an idea to make it more interesting. I'm kinda on a writer's block for the 2 hellsing fics, and also on the gundam seed. Although I came up with another TT last night.lol. I think I'll start writing the first chap and see where it goes…though I think it's going to sound like a soap opera…just to let you all in on the idea, (Raven gets pregnant, high tails it, and turns up with two five yr olds…heh…who could the father be…sarcasm.?)

_Dark Weezing:_ I already said that the fight wasn't that great, and that I had to move the story along. I chose to go with Mario Kart because I my mind went blank at that moment lol, and since I can beat all of my friends at it I chose it, especially since it was sitting on the table next to my tv and comp. lol. A lot of my stories, including my Hellsing fics, don't go completely with personalities. I'm changing Raven's a bit since she's been gone for two years. Believe me, I've had some hard headed pple harass me about characters, and as I've told them, my fic, my idea, my words.

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, no bad ones yet. Love ya ALL!!!!

Always attempting the impossible,

-DHM-


	5. Thanks

Sorry it took so long…My comp had been evil. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Thanks

Raven walked down the hall towards the living room. It was a little past two in the morning and the clock on the wall struck two with a loud gong.

Walking into the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water and drank it quickly. Sensing Robin's presence she turned around.

"What are you doing up at this time?" He asked and couldn't help but add a tone of suspicion.

"Same to you." She said as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Excuse me for asking." He said, annoyed.

"You're excused." She said, annoyed as well.

"You really have changed." Robin said with a heavy sigh sitting down next to her. "So, you wanna talk about anything?" He asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"No, not really." She said calmly looking out the window.

"You're being difficult." He muttered.

"Obviously." She muttered back.

"If we really wished to carry on like this, it could last all night." He stated leaning back onto the cushions.

"I know." She said with a slight smile. She closed her eyes for a moment as she continued to face the window calmly. She had gained control over her emotions over the last two years, she had strengthened her powers, but she had missed her friends.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked seeing her expression even though it was dark in the room, the only light coming from the moon outside.

"I missed this place." Raven replied opening her eyes. "I really missed it." She said quieter than before.

"We missed you, or at least the real you." Robin said with a smile.

"You and the others are the closest thing I have to a family. I had to leave, because if I didn't, I'd lose all of you." Raven looked at Robin for a moment then looked back at the window once more.

"Rae…" Robin said. "We had no idea what happened to you, we were all worried."

"I know." She said quietly as she looked down at her folded hands.

It was around three in the morning now, and the clock made a loud gong sound and went back to quietly ticking as the two stayed silent.

"Robin," Raven said suddenly after nearly a half an hour of silence.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her illuminated features. She wasn't as pale as she had been. If any thing, she actually had what looked like, a tan. This thought made him smile a bit as he looked at her.

"I…" She started but didn't know what to say. She was different yes, but she still had troubled speaking of things she was embarrassed to speak of. "I…I really missed you." She said looking away from him and once again focusing on her hands.

Robin was a little shocked that she was actually admitting to missing him. Yeah, the others thought him as a leader, and were sometimes thoroughly irritated by his stubbornness, and sure StarFire was in love with him, but Raven sounded as if she really meant it.

"I thought you weren't supposed to show emotions." Robin said with a smile.

Raven turned to glare at him, "Excuse me." She muttered as she stood and walked from the room back to hers, leaving Robin sitting on the couch by himself and a little annoyed at her.

--------- --------- ------------ -------------- ------------ -------------- -------------

Moon muttered curses under her breath as she walked down one of the halls in the emperor's palace, a cup in one hand, and a piece of paper she was reading in the other.

"Damn it all." She growled angrily as she turned a corner and knocked over a bright green colored servant. "Out of my way!" She growled, and the servant quickly jumped out of her way.

"I see you're not in a good mood this morning are you?" D'Rello said laughingly as he watched her walk towards him a bit further down the hall.

"Shut up you dumb ass. You'll be the first one I blow up when I get my powers back." She said angrily as she glared at him and walked through the door into the study where they would be meeting, D'Rello following right after.

"When you get your powers back little sister, you'll probably be dead soon after, you know how dear little Raven enjoys picking on you." He laughed coldly.

"Go to hell." She muttered angrily and plopped down in a chair.

"Ah yes, I just got back actually." He said grinning as she threw her cup at him. He caught it though and set it down infront of her on the desk, still smiling.

Controlling the urge to hit him, she mumbled something under her breath and started rummaging through the papers that were on the desk.

"Well now, have you two been playing nicely?" Asked the pale blue emperor as he walked in.

"Of course we have." Moon smiled innocently as she sent her foot slamming down on D'Rello's who was standing beside her.

"Ow!" He shrieked as pulled his foot from hers and limped to a chair away from her.

"I see…" The emperor said with a sigh. He had no idea who was worse, Moon or D'Rello.

"Now then, shall we get down to business?" He asked after a few moments and went to take his seat behind the desk.

"Yes, let's." Moon said innocently.

--------- --------- --------- ---------- --------- -------- ------------ ------------ -----------

"Hey Rae." Cyborg said as he walked into the workout room where she was making a few pieces of equipment float around near the ceiling.

"Hey." She replied looking at him. Her lavender eyes watched him suspiciously as he smiled and sat down on the bench she was sitting on. "What do you want?" She asked wiping her hands on her sweater to get the dust off of them.

"Just wanted to see how you were." He stated as he watched one of the punching bags narrowly miss running in with one of the poles that were flying around.

"When pigs fly." She muttered back as she smiled when one of the five or six poles that were flying around zoomed past him, barely missing him.

"Yeah, no torture please. If you really want to know, I just wanna talk." He said glaring suspiciously at another pole that was circling closer.

Smiling, she let all of the poles go back towards the center of the room and begin circling eachother. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well, I want to know about Moon and why you two hate eachother." He said as if she were supposed to be happy about bringing up the subject.

"Moon?" She said with a sarcastic laugh. "She's my older sister, only a year older, but I out rank her in power. She's weak, and I stripped her powers when I cursed her. I didn't get to kill her though because I didn't complete the spell."

"Do you have any other family?" he asked, curious.

"Family? More like murderers." She said glaring a one of circling poles and it bent itself around another one. "Yes, I do. The oldest, my brother, D'Rello. He's the one you have to look out for in a fight. His power is either stronger or the same as mine. He's not someone you want to trust." She said, saying his name with obvious hate. "After all, the last time I trusted him, he tried to kill me, as did Moon." Raven said thinking back to that day where she had almost been killed.

"Sorry if I brought up painful memories." Cyborg said sighing as he watched her bend the poles around eachother and for what looked like, a knot.

"Memories are better left alone. They can't help the future or change the past." Raven said as half of the items went back into their places while the others began spinning faster.

"You're right about that." Cy mused to himself. "Anyways, I saw you and Robin in the living room last night." He said as if inquiring that they had been doing something.

"We were talking." Raven stated as she shot a glance at him and eyed him again suspiciously.

"Sure." He said as if he didn't believe her. "You know Robin really missed you."

"I missed all of you too." She said watching him closely.

"We all missed you, but Robin seemed the most shaken up about it. He didn't really eat for a few days until StarFire tied him to a chair and forced him to eat." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Is this going somewhere?" She asked glaring at him. She had a pretty good idea of what he was getting at, and she wanted him to just spit it out.

Cy smiled sheepishly when Raven glared at him. "Yeah, kinda I guess." He said glancing at the flying objects which had sped up even more.

All Raven did was glare at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Do you have feelings for Robin?" he asked so suddenly that it took Raven a moment to understand what he had just asked.

"What?" She asked, suddenly nervous. "Well yeah I guess, after all he is the leader of this team." She said a little too quickly.

Cyborg smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Raven smiled back, "Thanks."

------------------ ----------------- ------------------- ------------------ -------------

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to get these chappy's up, my comp is evil, and as I write this, it is being evil. I'm glad I'll have internet hopefully be Wed, but if I don't then…I'LL GO CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Slowly losing it,

-DHM-


	6. Old Friends

Sorry it took so long-bows low to angry reviewers and dodges objects- please forgive me, I'll try and make it long, but I have two reports due tomorrow so gotta cut it short on time….hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

* * *

_**Previously in Darkest Hours…**_

"We all missed you, but Robin seemed the most shaken up about it. He didn't really eat for a few days until StarFire tied him to a chair and forced him to eat." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Is this going somewhere?" She asked glaring at him. She had a pretty good idea of what he was getting at, and she wanted him to just spit it out.

Cy smiled sheepishly when Raven glared at him. "Yeah, kinda I guess." He said glancing at the flying objects which had sped up even more.

All Raven did was glare at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Do you have feelings for Robin?" he asked so suddenly that it took Raven a moment to understand what he had just asked.

"What?" She asked, suddenly nervous. "Well yeah I guess, after all he is the leader of this team." She said a little too quickly.

Cyborg smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Raven smiled back, "Thanks."

* * *

Chapter 6: Old Friends

Raven's stomach growled as she entered the kitchen. It was five in the morning and she had just then decided to stop her practice. The others had all gone to be _hours _ago, and she had been left alone. Glad for the quiet, Raven opened the fridge. Not much had changed. If anything, the blue fungus type stuff had only multiplied, causing her to want to gag.

With a heavy sigh, she shut the fridge and went to make herself a cup of tea as she waited for the sun to rise and the others to wake. Heating the water, she pulled out a tea bag and yawned. It was going to be a long day.

_Creak…_Raven's head shot up as she scanned the darkened kitchen and living room. She had thought that she had heard something. Shaking her head, she went back to her task; it must have been her imagination.

_Creak…_That time she had definitely heard it. Her senses flared and her eyes scanned every corner of the room. Nothing. She didn't like the feeling she was getting, but then again, she usually never did, because it usually meant trouble. Setting the china cup down, she walked quietly from behind the counter and glared at the shadows. She knew who had crept there.

"_You…_" she hissed out, her dark eyes glowing slightly as the figure of a man appeared from the shadows, but otherwise stayed hidden.

"Me…" he mocked, a grin forming on his lips, his white teeth glowing in the moonlight.

"Come to get your ass kicked like Moon?" Raven asked casually as she went back and poured water into the cup and stirred it around a bit. "Or, did you come to check up on me?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"What? No hug?" He mocked again, his own eyes glowing in the predawn.

"Go to hell." She spat annoyed.

"Been there." He smiled wickedly back at her.

The two could have gone at their insults for hours, that was their 'greeting' to one another, but Raven knew there'd be trouble if the others awoke to her evil older brother downstairs having a word feud with his little sister whom he had tried to kill on many numerous occasions.

"What the hell do you want ass? If all you came here to do was annoy me, then you're about to have you're ass curses all the way to hell like Moon." Raven stated lazily, making her power flare, just so he could barely feel it and have an idea what she was capable of.

The truth was, they were both equally matched, but their different abilities is what set them apart, he was not one to trust or mess with, and she was not was to get angry or piss off in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh I came for a reason little sister." The man said lounging by the window, calmly leaning against the wall. "Moon, our dearest sister, has decided to seek assistance in your destruction from me and our dear blue and green friends on Amarac." He stated lazily.

"Oh how interesting. And the point of this little tidbit of already known knowledge is….what? To try and stab me in the back again? I still have the scar from last time you know." Raven replied, sounding bored, as if this were a conversation about the weather.

"Just thought that I'd let you know that I'm going to play with her, then come after you." He said smiling calmly.

"Thank you for sharing." Raven muttered sipping her tea and getting more annoyed by the second.

"Anytime sis, anytime."

"Now if that's all, get your demon ass outta here before I kick it too an exorcists front door. We know what happened last time." She grinned wickedly remembering the dare Moon and her had given him when they were younger.

The two girls had dared him to talk to an exorcist. He had ended up with boils from the exorcists attempt to destroy the demon in him, and had failed, miserably.

D'Rello visibly twitched at that thought but quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that now would we?" He ground out through slightly clenched teeth.

Raven simply smiled as he glowered at her.

"I'll see you around then little sister." He hissed, his voice promising her the next time wouldn't be as 'charming' as this meeting had been.

"Around…" Raven repeated in a soft and distant voice just as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Robin walked in, still half asleep.

Raven watched him drag his feet past the fridge, not even bothering to see if anything was edible. Instead he started a pot of coffee and looked at her drowsily.

"Were you talking to someone? I thought I heard voices?" He questioned pulling out a coffee cup.

"No, just musing to myself." She stated with a sigh. "I'm going to be gone most of the day. I'll be back by late afternoon though." She said as she made her way out of the kitchen to her room to change into new, clean clothes.

She could hear BeastBoy snoring as she passed his room, and some odd sound coming from StarFire's. Cyborg's had a beeping sound, and Terra's was normally quiet. Enjoying the normal sounds, she entered her room, and laid down on her bed to sleep for a few hours before going to visit an old friend.

* * *

_Ring…ring…_Raven could here the ding dong of the door as she waited patiently by the entrance. She ignored the curious glances from passersby as the door opened and an old woman looked up at her, her eyes enlarged behind large, thick glasses. With a quick glance around outside, she ushered the younger girl inside and led her into a parlor where she motioned for her to sit.

Doing as she was told, Raven sat and ignored the curious glance from a man in his forties sitting in a seat near hers as the woman bustled into another room.

"I was wondering when you'd come to pick this up girl." The woman muttered from the next room.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had a few _things _to take care of first." Raven replied shooting a glare at the man who was still watching her nervously.

"Quite alright deary." The woman said bustling out again, a large box in her arms. Setting it down on the table infront of Raven and the man, she opened it and began pulling out various things until she came to a small box about a foot long, and half a foot wide. The latch on it looked old and rusty as Raven took the offered box and set it in her lap, looking at it closely.

"It's not seen the light of day in many years child." The old woman announced as she handed the man something covered in a piece of golden colored cloth. He grinned wickedly for a moment before stuffing it in his pocket, nodding to the old woman and scurrying out like a mad man.

"Thank you." Raven said, touching the box lightly with her hands, looking at the beautiful carvings on the sides of it. "I'll be in touch." She said standing, the box under her arm as she left and took the long walk back to the tower, where she would be very busy that night.

* * *

Not as long as I would have liked, but I'll update soon as well as my other TT and other fics…hope you liked, the next chappy will be long and VERY interesting….

Undeniably evil…

-DHM-


	7. Little Brown Box

Hey, I'm finally updating. Sorry for the delay. I broke my finger…it's still broken, but I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, own the plot

* * *

Previously:

_Ring…ring…_Raven could here the ding dong of the door as she waited patiently by the entrance. She ignored the curious glances from passersby as the door opened and an old woman looked up at her, her eyes enlarged behind large, thick glasses. With a quick glance around outside, she ushered the younger girl inside and led her into a parlor where she motioned for her to sit.

Doing as she was told, Raven sat and ignored the curious glance from a man in his forties sitting in a seat near hers as the woman bustled into another room.

"I was wondering when you'd come to pick this up girl." The woman muttered from the next room.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had a few _things _to take care of first." Raven replied shooting a glare at the man who was still watching her nervously.

"Quite alright deary." The woman said bustling out again, a large box in her arms. Setting it down on the table infront of Raven and the man, she opened it and began pulling out various things until she came to a small box about a foot long, and half a foot wide. The latch on it looked old and rusty as Raven took the offered box and set it in her lap, looking at it closely.

"It's not seen the light of day in many years child." The old woman announced as she handed the man something covered in a piece of golden colored cloth. He grinned wickedly for a moment before stuffing it in his pocket, nodding to the old woman and scurrying out like a mad man.

"Thank you." Raven said, touching the box lightly with her hands, looking at the beautiful carvings on the sides of it. "I'll be in touch." She said standing, the box under her arm as she left and took the long walk back to the tower, where she would be very busy that night.

* * *

Chapter 7: Little Brown Box

Raven stared at the wood box sitting on the desk next to her bed. She forced herself to remain calm as she traced the engravings on the box with her eyes. The engravings twisted around the entire shape of it and they seemed to be words, although no language for them ever existed. The dark haired girl sighed as she continued to watch it somewhat suspiciously.

Although she hated the thought of using what lay inside the box, she knew that she would have to against Moon and D'Rello. D'Rello's last little visit had been more of a nuisance then anything else. He had always been the 'clown' in their so called 'family'. She hated him. He hated her. That's the way things went.

"Raven…you in there?" Came Cyborg's voice from somewhere outside her door. The half demon sighed in annoyance as she spared one last glance at the wooden object and stood up to go to her door. Opening it slightly she glared out. What do you want?" she asked her normal, cold monotone back on in full swing.

"Uh, we're having a meeting in the living room." He said, giving a nervous smile. She nodded her head while she closed the door to stare back at the box. She didn't dare leave it un-attended. The chaos that would ensue if Moon, D'Rello, or anyone else for that matter that had connections to them, if they got their hands on the box.

Groaning, Raven picked up the box and held it under one arm as she left her room and reappeared downstairs in the living room. Everyone jumped when she suddenly appeared and watched curiously as she held the box in her lap as she sat down.

"What is it?" She asked, her dark eyes scanning their faces.

"We just wanted to talk about what's going on with you're…uh…" Robin said, not sure if he should say sister, knowing well enough they were not very close.

"Moon." Raven replied briskly as she nervously ran her fingers along the wood's engravings.

"Right." Robin said a little nervously. He could tell that she seemed uneasy about something, and he would bet his life that it had to do with the box in her lap.

"What's up with the attitude Rae? Did we disturb you or something?" BeastBoy asked, always being the loud, obnoxious voice that would ask the other's unasked questions.

"You interrupted me." Raven replied, her eyes glaring at the little changeling who was looking nervously around for back up.

"What were you doing?" BeastBoy asked, his curiosity getting the best of him

Raven eyed him warily then said, "Brooding." BeastBoy still looked curious and seemed like he would ask another question until Raven threatened, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back." Chuckled BeastBoy thinking she was playing around with him. The other Titans looked at him as if he were stupid. Raven smiled slightly and the others visibly relaxed.

Raven sighed as she looked down at the mahogany colored box in her lap. She was unsure of weather or not to tell the others about what lay inside of it. She didn't want them getting curious and opening it. That would only lead to further problems.

Finally deciding, she looked up at her friends.

"This box contains a very powerful item. I am going to use it to destroy my sister Moon and my brother D'Rello. I'm warning you now. If you so much as touch this box, let alone open it you will suffer an eternal life in hell." Her eyes seemed darker as she gazed threateningly at her companions.

"Why would we be in hell?" Gulped the already scared BeastBoy.

"Because I would send you there." She replied, adding on a dark tone to her voice as she watched with slight amusement as BeastBoy seemed to wet his pants.

"What is hell, friend Raven?" Asked a curious StarFire.

The group rolled their eyes, as Raven watched the sweet Tamaranian viciously. "Hell is a place you do not want to end up." Raven replied as she stood easily and suddenly disappeared, the same way she had come.

* * *

Raven sat alone in her room, all of the lights off. Her eyes though seemed to glow a pale color as her powers revealed things to her. Her sibling's were currently quarreling over some non important thing. She didn't care about that, but she did care about the fact that they were going to attack her in two day's.

This revelation made Raven look at the box on her bed next to her, distastefully. She knew she would have to open it sooner or later, but she would have preferred later.

With a calming sigh, she placed her sweaty palms on the latches and flipped both of the rusty locks. A small white light appeared around the edges where the top of the box met the bottom. Lifting it, the room was suddenly filled with a loud boom that shook the walls of the tower, and a blinding flash.

* * *

I'm sorry that I'm leaving you at a cliffy. I ish evil…MWAHAHAHAHA…I've got such a dark heart…heh…-points to name so that pple who didn't get it, actually get it- MEEP…anyways, as I said it's been a long time since I've updated. I broke my finger three weeks ago, and I don't know when I'll get rid of this weird splint/thingy…anyways, LOVE YA ALL!

Concocting Diabolical Schemes….

_-DHM-_


	8. My Rainy Day

Hey everyone! Finally got around to updating all of my fics...heh -hides from psychotic mob- Me ish SORRY!-wails and begs forgiveness- Anyways, I updated my Gundam Seed fic, and after this I'll be doing my other TT fics...-smiles at readers- Kill me and you will never see the next chap to Mood Swings sequal...-grins evilly and points to name- Anyways...Hope you like this chap, and thank you all for reviewing and getting my lazy butt to get around my GIANT mind block...heh...-takes wrecking ball and smashed 100 story wall...- But, please forgive me if my chaps seem a little weird, I'm still getting back into the swing of things. LOVE YA ALL!

P.S. I've decided this is to be the **FINAL CHAPTER**, so it's gonna be longer than normal...-cackles evilly and mind begins to work- You pple better love me...I've been writing for four hours, and it's 1:30 in the morning...

**WARNING: **This is only here so that you people don't go getting all freaked out at the end. NO ONE DIES, but there is some kissing so :P Get over it. It's PG-13, so boo hoo. If you can't handle a little smooching then BOO HOO go away. You HAVE BEEN warned. I just don't want anyone reporting me for stupid reasons. Hasn't happened yet, and I don't want it to ever happen...I'm rambling I know, so sue me...NOT LITERALLY! All I got is a bag of cat treats...taste's like tuna...YUM...-meep-

* * *

Disclaimer: Shoot me if I really have to put this...-hands gun-

* * *

**Previously:**

Raven sat alone in her room, all of the lights off. Her eyes though seemed to glow a pale color as her powers revealed things to her. Her sibling's were currently quarreling over some non important thing. She didn't care about that, but she did care about the fact that they were going to attack her in two day's.

This revelation made Raven look at the box on her bed next to her, distastefully. She knew she would have to open it sooner or later, but she would have preferred later.

With a calming sigh, she placed her sweaty palms on the latches and flipped both of the rusty locks. A small white light appeared around the edges where the top of the box met the bottom. Lifting it, the room was suddenly filled with a loud boom that shook the walls of the tower, and a blinding flash.

* * *

**Chapter 8: My Rainy Day**

Robin, StarFire, Beastboy, Terra, and Cyborg all heard a loud boom and were nearly knocked off of their feet as the tower shook with energy. They had all been sitting in the living room eating pizza for dinner when it had happened. Looking around at eachother they simultaneously said, "Raven!"

Racing out of the living room and up the stairs towards Raven's room, they all fell to the ground when the tower convulsed again. Struggling to their feet, they raced towards Raven's room. What they found when they got there surprised them all.

* * *

Raven groaned as she pushed herself off of her bed. Her head pounded as she made her way to her door, knowing that her team-mates would be up there shortly wondering what happened. Pressing the button to open her door, she held her head with one hand, it hurt so bad. 

Raven's dark eyes looked up as she focused on the arriving Titans. Her body was faintly glowing white, making her glow slightly in the darkened hallway, the lights around her bedroom had blown up from thepowersurge.

"Raven! What happened?" Terra asked noticing the glow on the girl.

"Is something damaged friend Raven?" StarFire asked,also noticing the glow on thegoth girl.

"Yo Rae, what happened?" Cyborg asked ashe attempted to take a step towards her, concern laced his words. He could see her holding her head as if in pain.

"I'm fine." Raven said as she leaned against the wall and sighed. The headache was slowly going away. Removing her hand, she wiped the thin coat of sweat that hadappeared on her forehead. Her eyes scanned the faces of her friend's as she calmed her breathing. "I opened the box." She stated as if they knew what truly lay inside the now empty box.

"What was in it? What did it do to you?" Robin said stepping past Cyborg and was about to put his hand on Raven's still glowing shoulder but she shook her head not to and stepped a bit away from him.

"Don't touch me until the glow goes away. If you do, you'll be blown intoa million tiny chunks." She said finally calmed down. "Inside that box, was something known as the 'Calgori's Song'.It is an ancient power that came into my possession a few years ago. I left it with friend'suntil I needed it. It's a one timeuse thing. Once I use it, it will be gone forever. It, is what I plan on using to destroy Moon and D'Rello." She stated as the glow subsided.

"Chunks...?" Beastboy audibly gulped as he hid behind Terra. Terra raised an eyebrow at her green friend and thenrolled her eyes.

"Why did you open it though? Are they going to attack?" Terra asked stepping away from Beastboy who quicklyhid behind her once again. A smirk grew on her face as she took a step towards Raven, and Beastboy couldn't decide whether to continue to hide behind Terra who was closer to Raven or just run and hide.

"Two days." Raven replied as the glow disappeared like mist. "I'll deal with them. It'll be aquickand easy fight. I'll join you guy's as soon as I'm done. Therewill be an alien invasion." She said, scaring Beastboy more.

Shrieking loudly, Beastboy turned into a mouse and hid behind Cyborg.

"How many will there be?"Robin asked, a plan already working its way into his head.

"Probably a little over a hundred. They'll be a bunch of different colors, you can't miss them." Raven said. The Titans didn't know if she was trying to joke or not, so they gave half-smiles.

"Alright, we'll need to start preparing rightaway. Cyborg, I'll need you to work on a few of myweapons." Robin said as he and Cyborg began walkingaway and talking about several of Robin'selectronic gadgets.

"I'll be in the kitchen."Beastboy said taking off, back in his 'imp' form.

Sighing, Terra rolled her eyes and followed after him, with Star in tow.

Raven gave a small grin as she yawned. Hernew power had made her exhausted. Returning to her room, she closed the door and flopped onto her bed ungracefully and fell almost instantly to sleep.

* * *

_Next Day, Training Room..._

Raven floated in the air in a meditating position, her legs crossed indian style. Eyes closed, she tossed items at Robin with her powers. A black glow surrounded a bunch of balls floating in the air by the ceiling. One after another they were tossed at Robin who was dodging and hitting them. One flew towards Raven, but it was reflected off with a barrier.

"Having fun Rae?" Robin asked as he jump kicked one flying towards his head. After bouncing off the wall, it rocketed back at him. Not noticing it as he hit another one with his staff, he got hit in the back of his head and fell to the ground. Quickly standing, he blocked another one, Raven not stopping even though he was hit.

"Robin, if that hadn't been a ball, you're head would have been blown to pieces." Raven stated, ignoring his question and tossing the remaining five balls at him all at once. Ducking, jumping, and blocking, Robin managed to not get hit again. Once all the balls were gone, Raven put them back in the closet and finally opened her eyes. Setting her feet on the ground, she watched Robin wipe his face of sweat.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said sitting down and drinking half of the water bottle that had been sitting on the bench.

Raven ignored him again as she took a seat on a big ball opposite from him and sighed. Her eyes slightly worried as she thought over what was going to happen tomorrow. The other Titans were all sleeping, getting their rest. They would be up all night, positioning themselves throughout the city, in preparation for the attack.

"You okay?" Robin asked, seeing her distant expression.

"Fine." Raven replied, looking at him, the cloudy expression gone.

"Are you sure that you can handle both Moon and D'Rello?" Robin asked, concern clearly evident.

"I can handle them. I've handled them before. It's going to be fun." She muttered sighing. While everyone was scattered throughout the city, taking out the enemy, she would be on the outskirts of the city, taking care of her 'family'. "Don't even think about coming to find me. Anyone withing a two mile radius will be killed when I use the Calgori's Song." She said, not letting her tone betray her inner worries. She didn't know if she would make it out alive or not. Only two other Calgori Song's had ever been created, and they had both been used over a thousand years ago. The user's, were never found, not even their bodies. That is why she did not know if she would ever see them again. No bodies meant that theycould either be dead or alive.

"That's powerful." Robin said, thoughtfully just like her. "But what about you? What will happen to you when you use it?" He asked, suspicion obvious in his voice.

"I'll be fine." She said to him. He could not tell if she were lying or not, but he wanted to know. "The Calgori's Song protects the user. It creates a mini-force field like mine." She said, making more up, not really knowing.

"Alright." He said, worry still evident in his voice.

"I'll be fine Robin." She said with a sigh. Getting up, she left the room. She couldn't look at him any longer. If she really did die, she would feel awful having lied to him. She cared for him, but her fear of losing him and killing herself was too much to deal with at the moment. If he was even a foot withing that 2 mile radius, he would be obliterated. It was going to be like a nuclear explosion.

With those thoughts, Raven went to the roof to watch what she thought would be her last sunset.

* * *

_Final Day, City..._

The Teen Titans stood in the middle of the city. It was aboutfive o'clock in the morning. A street light outlined them as they stood facing eachother in a circle.

"Everyone knows what they're doing right?" Robin asked as he watched everyone's faces.

"Yes." Was the simultaneous reply as the group nodded.

"I'm going to go. I can sense them approaching. You should hurry. Whatever you hear or see coming from the outskirts, _ignore it._" Raven said glaring at everyone levelly. "I don't want anyone getting near enough to get killed." She said with a final look at the group, she memorized everyone's faces. She was scared. She wouldn't admit it, but she was. She was afraid of never seeing the people she thought as family again.

Turning, Raven took to the air, without letting anyone say anything. Whispering a quiet 'Goodbye' when she was out of earshot and high in the sky. Her gaze was sent westward to where she would be, waiting for her brother and sister.

Robin inhaled sharply, a sense of foreboding hanging over him. Smiling at his friends, he nodded at them.

"Titan's Go!" Robin shouted, and the group set out. Beastboy transformed into a pidgeon as he headed east,towards the docks. Terraflewnorth on a large rock. StarFireflew south after giving Robin and the other's a quick hug. Cyborg went west, winking at the others as he hopped in his car. Robin made his way to the top of the nearest building. He would stay at the center of the city so that if need be he could get up on a building and see the progress of the other's.

* * *

_7:00 a.m. ...It begins..._

Raven could sense the arrival of the alien army and her siblings. It was a cold, dreary feeling. She didn't know what would happen. She had set up a barrier around herself, hiding the power she recieved from the Calgori's Song, so that Moon and D'Rello would not be aware of what she was planning on doing.

Raven looked up from where she had been meditating as Moon and D'Rello flew over the trees towards her. They landed quietly and both seemed to grin wickedly.

"Well if it isn't our wittle sister." D'Rello mocked, his eyes showing his true intent. He wanted to kill her as much as he wanted to kill Moon, whom he was in temporary alliance to.

Moon snickered like an idiot, making Raven roll her eyes.

"You know it's a good thing I didn't get my brains from father, because I'd be embarassed to be as stupid as you two." Raven shot back mildly as she landed on the ground and unfolded her legs.

"The little bird actually got a personality." Moon said, faking shock.

"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight? A trip down memory lane is something I can guarantee won't be pleasant for any of us." Raven said, her dark eyes watching them.

"I agree, we should get on with this." D'Rello said as he cracked his knuckles, trying to intimidate her.

Moon smirked as she formed a ball of red light in each hand. "Let's play then." She said as she tossed them at Raven, D'Rello preparing to attack as well.

* * *

_The City_

Portals opened up at every end of the city and in the center. Twenty odd colored demon creatures rushed out of each portal, only to get attacked by a Titan. The creatures had horns, some were bald, and some had horns coming out of their noses.

* * *

StarFire's eyes glowed green as she shot green bolt's of energy from her eyes and hands as she hovered twenty feet above the group of creatures. They were throwing sharp objects at her, and several were throwing energy balls at her. 

"You enemy creatures shall not get by me!" She yelled as went into overdrive, producing more and more bolts. For every one demon, it took about three or four hits to get rid of them. Their hide was like rock.

* * *

Beastboy was currently shapeshifting into an elephant, blowing water out of his trunk at the army of twenty creatures that looked more sickly green then he did. Changing into a bird, he flew into the air over a group of five, and suddenly became a whale and fell on top of them, crushing them instantly. He had five down, and fifteen to go. This would be fun.

* * *

Terra was enjoying smashing the ugly creatures with rocks as she sat twenty feet above them on a rock. Her eyes were glowing yellow as she pulled a huge rock from the ground and brought it down on top of the defenseless creatures. Crushing was the easiest way to kill them. Their sickly colored skin was so hard, throwing rocks at them did nothing. 

One of the creatures threw a energy ball at her, and hit her arm. Hissing in pain, Terra held her bleeding arm. It wasn't too bad, but from her shoulder to her elbow was burned slightly. Her eyes began glowing brighter as she began smashing the rest of the army, her anger giving her power.

* * *

Cyborg wasn't having too much luck simply blasting the creatures. They didn't want to die. Adding more power to his arm's where guns had appeared, he began blasting more of the creatures. An ugly blue one with horns coming out of his head and nose began throwing rocks at him. 

"Hey man! Don't scratch me!" Cyborg yelled, using both of his guns on the annoying creature who had little time to yelp before he became a puddle of blue goo.

* * *

Robin was having nearly the same problem as Cyborg as his staff did little but knock them down until they got up again. Taking out a miniature bomb, he placed it on the ground, then jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. He took that second as it exploded to look around. He could hear the sounds of rock being smashed, it was Terra. Green lights were flickering where StarFire was. Blue lights were flickering where Cyborg was. He caught a glimpse of a whale in the air before it fell, BeastBoy. 

His attention shifted west again, as he threw another bomb down onto the road where the remaining bits of the army were who hadn't been blown up by the first bomb. His masked eyes searched for any sign of Raven. He could barely see flickering red lights, black lights, and orange lights. Raven, Moon, and D'rello. He assumed. He had to destroy these creatures quickly so that he could help the rest of his team-mates. Hopping back down, he noticed only about four creatures were left. Multicolored puddles of goo littered the ground as he advanced to attack the remaining four.

* * *

_Outskirts..._

Raven jumped into the air to avoid the balls of red light that Moon had tossed at her. They created a large crater where Raven had been standing. She put up a shield as D'Rello and Moon tossed more energy balls at her, D'Rello's orange, and Moon's red. Once they had thrown their balls, Raven used her powers to pick up two trees. She tossed one at each of her siblings.

She couldn't use the Calgori's Song until D'Rello and Moon were a little more tired. That meant that she would have to pretend to put all of her effort into attacking them until they used up all of their energy attacking her. This would prevent them from being able to either escape or try to stop her as she performed the final steps in using the Calgori's Song, which was only a few words.

Hiding a smirk, Raven dodged a beam of orange light, and sent a large ball of red energy back at Moon who shrieked and ducked. The tips of her hair getting burned.

"Well, isn't this cute?" Raven asked, her voice venomous. "Let's play dodgeball." She said as she sent her powers over the creek that ran next to them. The entire bottom of it was small to large round rocks. She picked them up into the air, and began hurling them at D'Rello and Moon, similar to what she had been doing with Robin the previous day.

"Why you little..." Moon began, but couldn't finish her threat as about ten rocks came hurling her way. She put up a shield that stopped all the rocks, but her powers were weakened due to the force they had been travelling at.

D'Rello growled as he began blasting the twenty or so rocks that attacked him. He noticed that Raven still had a good hundred or so left. Not good. A few rocks hit him, one in the arm, two hit his leg, and one in his stomach, causing him to double over. The rocks that hadn't been destroyed returned to Raven's side as she sent twenty more to each of them.

It was almost time. A few more seconds and she could end it once and for all. She wouldn't give herself away just yet, as she sent the last eighty rocks to attack both of them.

Moon and D'Rello were too busy getting hit by rocks to notice what Raven was doing. She had landed on the ground, and was chanting several words in a whisper. The wind around them increased with the volume of her voice.

"Takori...Satchui...Minori...Calgori..." Were the bits and pieces of her words that they could hear. They paled visibly as a bright, white light shot suddenly out from her and went in all directions. The last thing they felt was intense heat, then there was nothing.

* * *

_City_

All of the Titans were still in battle except for Robin who had finished off his last four, when the ground shook. A bright light flashed in the west, and a loud boom could be heard.

Robin's feeling of dread from earlier came back in tenfold as 'Raven' popped into his mind immediately seeing the blast. It was definitely her. Without thinking, he ran to his motorcycle, and got on, heading in her direction.

* * *

Cyborg, StarFire, BeastBoy, and Terra all stopped for a moment as they heard and felt the blast shake the ground. Wishing they could stop and see what had happened, they returned to defeating the remaining small number of enemies. 

StarFire and her group of creatures had moved eastward, and ran into BeastBoy's. They immediately teamed up and began destroying the remaining forces. When their's were done, they flew to meet up with Terra and Cyborg who had just finished their's.

Cyborg was bandaging Terra's arm when BeastBoy and StarFire arrived.

"What happened Friend Terra?" Star asked, concern clearly evident on her features. Star had a few cuts and bruises from the objects that the creatures had thrown at her.

"Evil little booger hit me with an energy thing." She grumbled, as she looked away from where Cyborg was wrapping her burn.

"Terra, you okay?" Beastboy questioned with concern for his female friend. They were not officially dating, but it looked like it was almost there.

"Just peachy." She muttered, wincing as Cyborg finished.

"BB, you get hurt too?" Cyborg asked see a blood trail on the green imp's leg.

Laughing uneasily, Beastboy nodded. "One of them had a spear!" He said in disbelief, remembering how he had been in his T-Rex form when the pale yellow thing had thrown a spear at him and got it lodged in his leg.

"Alright, let me see." Cy said as he got more first aid supplies from a compartment in his stomach area. He began wrapping the injury as Star started talking to Terra about her fight.

A few minutes later, Beastboy was all wrapped up. StarFire was looking around as if hoping to see something.

"What's wrong Star?" Beastboy asked, wondering why she looked more clueless than he did for once.

"Where is good friend's Raven and Robin?" She asked, worry in her eyes. The other's didn't have an answer for her.

* * *

_Outskirts..._

Robin raced through the demolished forest. His focus was on Raven. He had to find her, see if she was alright. His mind wouldn't stop racing with possibilities as she drove over the charred ground, heading towards the center of it all.

He slowed his bike as he saw what appeared to be a body up ahead. Jumping off before it was even stopped, he raced towards the body. It was Raven.

"Raven! Raven!" Robin yelled as he dropped to his knees beside her body.

The dark girl was laying on her back, her eyes closed and face dirtied with ash. Robin wiped some of the ash from her face, and checked her pulse. He held his breath. It was there, but it was very slow. Her breathing was the same, slow andshallow.

"Raven?" Robin almost whispered as he picked her up bridal style. She was unconscious, but she was alive. He couldn't help but smile at that. She was alive. His fears of her lying to him and her being dead were seemingly swept away.

Dark clouds covered the sky quickly, blocking out the sun. A slight drizzle began and then it became a down pour. It seemed to be refreshing the destroyed ground around them. It cleaned Raven's face, and soaked them both.

"Mmmph." Came a soft mumble as Raven moved slightly in Robin's arms and her breathing picked up a bit more.

"Rae?" Robin questioned, hoping she would wake up.

"Mmmmph...what?" Raven asked as if someone had just woken her from a nap. Robin smiled at this as he continued walking until he carried her to the remnants of a tree. It would provide suitable shelter from the rain. It hadn't been as damaged as everything else.

"Rae, wake up." Robin said, his face still smiling.

"What?" She mumbled, her eyes opening slightly. She looked up at Robin who was holding her as he sat under a burnt tree. "R...Robin?"

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, still holding her as he sat there, but the hand that been under her legs was not laying across her waist. His other hand was still holding her shoulders up so that she was in a sitting position.

"I'm just a little weak. It drained me of all of my energy. That's why I passed out." She said after a few moments of thinking. She was alive. She had lived. She blushed slightly, seeing that Robin was holding her and his arm was across her waist. "I used the Calgori's Song, and it destroyed Moon and D'Rello. It's over." She said with a sigh, a smile on her face.

"I was worried. I thought you were dead." Robin said as he watched her visibly relax. "You didn't know what was going to happen when you used the Song did you?" He asked a few moments later.

Looking down guiltily, Raven shook her head no.

"You could have been killed!" He almost yelled, worry gripping his heart like steel.

Raven didn't want to look at him, guilt gripped her. She didn't want to worry him, but she had. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if she had died.

"I could have lost you." Came his voice again, barely even a whisper. If Raven hadn't been in his arms, she wouldn't have heard him. She was shocked.

Her head snapped up immediately to look at him. He was looking at her too. He had a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Robin...I..." Raven didn't know what to say to him. She was as scared as he was. "I'm sorry." She said, in a whisper like him.

Robin looked at her for a moment, before moving his hand that had been on her waist. Raven missed the warmth that had been there, and looked a little hurt, until she saw what he was doing.

Robin slowly slid his mask off to look at Raven. Two chocolate brown eyes watched her closely as he let his mask drop to the ground. He returned his arm to covering her waist again and she smiled.

"Your eyes are...beautiful." She whispered. He smiled, and before she could comprehend what he was doing, his lips were on hers. Raven's eyes widened momentarily, but when she realized what had happened, she closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

Robin pulled back seconds later. One of Raven's hands had wandered up to cup his cheek. She returned the smile he had given her seconds before. Robin smirked again and was lowering his face back down again to kiss her.

Their lips met seconds later, this time Raven was more prepared. She wasn't as shocked, and allowed her mouth to open as his tongue sought entrance.

"Raven! Robin! You guys out here!" Cyborg's voice rang out through the destroyed area. They had come looking for Raven and Robin after bandaging BB's leg. So far, all that they had found, was Robin's tire tracks. They had followed it...there.

Raven and Robin jumped visibly, and smiled at eachother, a blush on both their faces. Robin grabbed his mask again and put it on.

"Can you walk?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I don't think so. I can barely move." Raven said in a sigh. Robin put his arm that had been on her waist back under her legs and stood up, carrying her bridal style again. The rain had slowed, and Robin could see the other Titans.

"We're over here!" Robin yelled. The otherTitans were soon by their side, smiling and laughing. TheTeen Titans had once again saved thecity.

* * *

Yeah, really bad last sentence, so shoot me...please don't...anyways, let's see how many words did I type...4777...weird number...anyways, now it's 4785...LOVE YA ALL! 

Deemed mentally insane,  
-DHM-


End file.
